BERLIM
by Katt Malfoy
Summary: As noites pesadas de Berlim também pesavam em seu coração... D/G


É uma idéia inicial

**BERLIM**

As noites pesadas de Berlim também pesavam em seu coração... D/G

CAPITULO I

Entre as muitas pessoas que circulavam por aquela rua estreita uma figura chamava atenção. Era uma mulher alta, pele muito branca, que contrastava com a cor do seu sobretudo preto e botas de cano longo da mesma cor. Ela andava distraída, uma brisa leve movimentava seus longos cabelos vermelhos, que chamavam mais atenção do que todo o resto, por onde quer que ela andasse. Ginny Weasley se deu conta então que já caminhava, há algum tempo, mais uma vez pelo mesmo local do dia anterior. Naqueles últimos dias ela já não tinha muita certeza para aonde os seus pés a levavam, só sabia que já havia vagado muito pelas ruas daquela cidade excepcionalmente majestosa, acolhedora, fria e que agora significava tanto para ela.

Berlim havia sido em pouco mais de uma semana motivo de estranheza, surpresa, alegria e agora significava melancolia, e este era um sentimento que a jovem ruiva não conseguia mais abandonar...

As noites pesadas de Berlim começavam a pesar também em seu coração. Em meio aos arranha-céus e as construções da Postdomer Platz, Ginny se sentia pequena, confusa, sozinha... O tempo estava tão frio quanto à sensação que ela experimentava dentro de si. Frio. Gelo. Cinza. Olhos. Olhos Cinza. Draco Malfoy.

Em meio aos seus devaneios, ela tentava encontrar os resquícios da mulher forte, independente, decidida, da auror destemida e que havia ido parar naquela cidade para realizar uma missão importante, mas quando Ginny se lembrava da missão da qual o Ministério da Magia Britânico havia lhe incumbido, ela se arrependia de não ter se recusado a fazer o serviço. Mas não, ela sempre tinha colocar a teimosia na frente de tudo.

_Início do flash back (UM MÊS ATRÁS)_

_Ginny Weasley chegou ao Ministério da Magia pontualmente às oito horas da manhã, como todos os dias. Ela caminhava distraída pelos corredores do prédio em direção a um dos setores mais secretos do local: a Sala dos Aurores. Ginny havia se tornado auror há poucos mais de três anos e participado de missões importantes e perigosas em diversas partes do mundo. Mas nos últimos meses, ela se ocupava apenas de funções burocráticas, como investigações em documentos, enquanto seus colegas estavam em campo._

_Naquele momento, Ginny pensou que já estava sentindo falta da adrenalina que as missões lhe proporcionavam..._

_- Ginevra Weasley!_

_A ruiva se virou para saber quem era aquele que havia lhe chamado pelo nome que ela detestava._

_- Ah! É você Mike._

_Mike era companheiro de Ginny no grupo de elite dos aurores, e ultimamente andava se insinuando para a ruiva, no que ela sempre cortava._

_- Desculpe interromper seus pensamentos, minha linda, mas nosso setor fica para o outro lado, a menos que você tenha sido transferida para o departamento de manutenção mágica._

_Nessa hora, Ginny deu um tapa de leve na testa e fez o caminho inverso._

_-Nossa! Me distrai. _

_Mike pegou a mão de Ginny, deu um beijo de leve e perguntou:_

_- Estava pensando em mim?_

_- Isso só acontece nos seus sonhos, Mike._

_- Que seja, tenho um recado do Shacklebolt, ele quer vê-la urgentemente na sala dele._

_- O que será agora!_

_- Creio que seja algo que você vai gostar..._

_E lançando um olhar sedutor ao qual Ginny não retribuiu, Mike se afastou._

_(Na sala de Kingsley Shacklebolt)_

_- Olá Kingsley! Você quer falar comigo?_

_- Entre Ginny!_

_Após a guerra, em que os dois lutaram do mesmo lado, Ginny e Shacklebolt haviam construído uma relação de amizade. Agora, ele era o chefe da Seção de Aurores e ela, uma das aurors mais competentes do grupo. _

_- Surgiu uma missão muito importante em parceria com o Ministério da Magia Alemão e eu indiquei seu nome para participar do trabalho. _

_- E do que se trata?_

_- Bom, não tenho muitos detalhes. Isso você só vai saber quando chegar à Berlim. Você viaja amanhã. O que posso adiantar é que você trabalhará em parceria com um dos melhores aurores de lá e que a missão está relacionada a um grupo de bruxos das trevas que age em vários países da Europa. Boa sorte Ginny._

_- Obrigada Quim!_

_Fim do Flash back_

Se Ginny soubesse que aquela missão, ou melhor, a viagem e a companhia no trabalho iriam trazer-lhe tantos aborrecimentos ela teria agradecido à _Shacklebolt_ e preferido continuar em paz, trabalhando nas investigações internas no Ministério da Magia Inglês.

Hoje, ela não se reconhecia mais, estava sozinha, emocionalmente instável, confusa em um lugar que se tornara hostil e completamente perdida, sem saber o que fazer. Tinha que voltar para o seu país dentro de poucos dias, mas não tinha coragem de abandonar Berlim. Era como se, saindo da cidade, ela deixasse ali algo de si, alguma coisa que ela sabia que sentiria falta. _**Talvez minha sanidade!**_ Pensou com amargura.

Mas ela sentia que tinha mudado. Algo dentro de si dizia que Ginny chegara de um jeito à Berlim e naquele lugar havia se transformado, só não sabia se essa mudança seria positiva. Ela suspeitava que não.

Agora ela passava em frente ao bar Einstein, um dos locais mais aconchegantes da cidade. Aquele local lhe trazia lembranças... _**Melhor esquecer.**_ E balançando a cabeça como se querendo retirar de lá algo que a incomodava, ela seguiu em frente tentando ignorar a vontade de entrar no _pub_ pela ultima vez.

_Flash Back_

_Aquela era definitivamente uma atividade monótona. Ficar plantada numa sala de espera aguardando a ativação de sua chave de portal. Faltavam somente quinze minutos, mas para Ginny aquela espera estava levando horas. E ainda por cima não tinha ninguém para conversar, aliás, a auror estava sozinha, já que viajaria para uma missão secreta a sua viagem à Alemanha teria que permanecer em sigilo. _

_Para sua família ela mentiu dizendo que iria aos Estados Unidos fazer uma viagem de pesquisa, coisas burocráticas. Não podia arriscar a colocar seus parentes em risco. Eles sempre a apoiaram em sua decisão de ser auror, mas Ginny tinha consciência dos riscos que aquela profissão trazia e não queria compartilhá-los com seus pais e irmãos._

_- Finalmente!_

_A chaleira velha pela qual Ginny viajaria para o outro país havia começado a apitar, sinal de que em poucos segundos a chave de portal se ativaria. Como se aquela ação fosse tão corriqueira quanto amarrar os sapatos, a ruiva tocou no objeto e sentiu a habitual puxada no umbigo. Imediatamente, ela se viu num lugar cuidadosamente organizado, era o setor de teletransporte alemão, que assim como o inglês funcionava dentro do Ministério da Magia._

_Ginny havia ido algumas poucas vezes àquele lugar, sabia exatamente para aonde iria se dirigir. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores bem iluminados do centro do poder bruxo alemão, ela não podia deixar de se impressionar com o poder emanado pelo local. Cada espaço organizado de forma tão minuciosa e eficiente. Mesmo para alguém que nunca havia ido até lá seria difícil se perder. Salvo alguns setores que eram estrategicamente escondidos da maioria das pessoas, como o Departamento de Experiências Mágicas, que Ginny suspeitava ficar muito abaixo do subsolo e, é claro, a Seção de Aurores, que era para onde ela estava indo naquele momento._

_A jovem auror precisou descer três andares de onde estava, andar por meia dúzia de corredores e lá estava o setor onde trabalhavam os melhores aurores do mundo, pelo menos esta era a fama do departamento alemão. Ela mesma tinha pensado em tentar uma vaga no local, mas desistiu preferindo ficar mais próxima de sua família._

_Toc, toc, toc_

_- Com licença, me chamo Ginevra Weasley._

_Disse a ruiva, entregando uma carta a uma mulher loira de olhos verdes e expressão desconfiada no rosto. Pelo visto não era comum receber visitas naquele local. Pensou Ginny._

_- Muito bem, senhorita Weasley, queira aguardar enquanto aviso da sua chegada ao senhor Herman __Kreischer__._

_Herman __Kreischer__ era o poderoso chefe da Seção de Aurores do departamento alemão. Ele foi o responsável por modernizar o setor e montar uma das melhores equipes do mundo._

_Depois de alguns minutos de espera a mulher loira volta e chama atenção de Ginny enquanto segura a porta por aonde veio._

_- Pode entrar senhorita, o senhor __Kreischer__ está lhe aguardando._

_- Obrigada! - Disse a auror em um tom formal._

_A sala de __Kreischer__ era milimetricamente organizada e além de muitos livros, haviam alguns objetos já conhecidos de Ginny, como bisbilhoscópios, que naquele momento não estavam girando e apitando freneticamente como quando algum perigo se aproxima; além de um espelho de inimigos, que ficava no canto do aposento. Uma típica sala de alguém muito desconfiado, com este pensamento Ginny se lembrou de Olho-Tonto Moody._

_- Muito bem senhorita Weasley, é um prazer conhecê-la, queira se sentar. _

_E indicou para ela uma cadeira à frente de sua mesa._

_- O prazer é meu senhor __Kreischer__ Onde está o outro auror que trabalhará comigo?_

_- Ele já deve estar chegando, enquanto isso, vou lhe colocar a par da missão. Já que o nosso auror já tem todas as informações._

_Durante mais ou menos uma hora, __Kreischer__ passou várias informações para Ginny, sobre como a dupla se infiltraria numa das principais ramificações da equipe de bruxos das trevas, que de acordo com informações colhidas pela equipe de inteligência estava atuando naquele momento em Berlim. Os dois teriam nomes falsos e precisariam fingir que eram um casal esloveno e que tinha interesse em fazer parte do grupo._

_Mas Ginny ainda tinha muita curiosidade em saber com quem trabalharia. Ela imaginou que como a missão era bem complicada provavelmente seria um auror bastante experiente e certamente rabugento e sabe tudo. _

_- Espero que tenha compreendido tudo – disse que o auror._

_- Eu só gostaria de saber quem..._

_Mas Ginny não teve tempo de completar a frase. Nesse momento ouviu a porta do escritório abrir com certa grosseria e adentrar na sala um homem alto, de cabelo loiro quase branco, olhos acinzentados e expressão fria. A ruiva perdeu a fala na mesma hora. Ela não podia estar realmente vendo o que seus olhos estavam vendo!!_

_- Perdi alguma coisa? - perguntou o loiro, de forma dura, não se preocupando com a cara de espanto de Ginny._

_- Malfoy!?_

N/A: Oi gente, espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capitulo. Essa fic é baseada na música 'Berlim', do Cidade Negra e no livro da Bruna Lombardi 'Filmes Proibidos', que eu amooooooooooooo.

A música vou colocar no próximo cap.

Agradecimento super especial para a minha beta Bruna Apoena, que apesar de odiar a Ginny, ama o Draco, é minha amiga e aceitou betar. huahahhahahahaha

Até o próximo capitulo!


End file.
